Waiting
by lady-minh
Summary: Kagome and Kurama begin to have strange dreams and visions of what feels like memories but not of their lives now. Through these dreams they discover their future. It's only a matter of time...will fate and the opsticles around them allow that to happen?
1. Prolgue: The Promise

AN: I decided to write another fic. I will still be updating my other one. Please read and review this one. It would really be help. Thanks. I hope you guys enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH! (I hate having to admit that.)  
  
Waiting  
  
Chapter 1: The Promise  
  
The moon seemed to be alive as it glowed brightly in the shimmering sky, which was festooned with stars. It appeared to be a large amount of diamonds spread across a black, velvet blanket. There was a light breeze that carried the strong and lovely scent of nature's plants, such as the crusted pine trees and sweet honey scent of sap and flowers. There was only one thing that could ruin this...blood. It was everywhere. So were the bodies.  
  
On the ground lay a young women fighting to stay alive and conscious. Her ragged breaths sounded like a storm in her ears. She had cuts all over her and an especially large incision in her side. Blood was flowing freely through all her wounds. Suddenly a dark figure stood over her but not for long as it collapsed beside her.  
  
She turned to the figure as her eyes began to focus. They then widened in recognition. The figure was still conscious but weak and his eyes stared at her. He spoke softly but his voice held pain and a dying sensation.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me. I have failed you, my love."  
  
Kaoru began to cry. She knew she wasn't going to live much longer and needed to say this before she died.  
  
"Kenshin...You're such a jerk. I care...more about you than myself. I love you...and I don't care what you did or what you were. I love you...I love Kenshin." With that, her breathing stopped and her eyes closed as she gave one last warm-smile.  
  
Kenshin watched as she died. He knew he was going to die too. He loved her. Her smile always made him feel overjoyed with happiness. She would lighten those days that had brought him down. It was because of her acceptance of him that he was able to protect the people around him. Kaoru was like the angel that always lit the way for him when he was most confused. He loved her. But he failed her. He didn't keep her from being hurt. He didn't save her from dieing like he did so many other times before. Even though his efforts were at his best, he had failed.  
  
If it weren't for those damn assassins, Kaoru would be alive. He thought.  
  
Kenshin recalled what had happened only a few minutes ago.well it seemed to only be a few minutes, because it all went so fast. While he and Kaoru were out on a walk, some hired assassins had come to kill the legendary Battousi, the Man Slayer. Kenshin fought to keep Kaoru safe even at the cost of his own life but was still terribly injured in battle. He had defeated all of them, but they had succeeded in badly injuring both of them. In that, he failed. He had failed to protect her.the one he cherished and loved.  
  
He felt tears as he pulled Kaoru's last words toward his heart. What she said caused him to lose any doubt that she loved him. He never was able to live with her the way he wanted to. He would never hold her close because he was afraid.afraid of rejection or of hurting her. But now that he so badly wanted to embrace her and place kisses on her, he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Someday, my love, we'll be together again. And next time, I won't let you go.  
  
As Kenshin thought those last words he died. Both his soul and Kaoru's gently left their bodies and lifted to the beautiful sky. There, they separated. Each went to a separate body. They still had unfinished business. Kenshin entered the body of a human mother where he would be reborn but, surprisingly, at the same time his soul had implanted itself into the small fragile newborn, a demon named Youko joined him. When he was born, his human side was called Shuuichi Minamino. As he grew he became known as Kurama. He was known for his special tactics in fighting. His main weapon was a rose that could transform into a whip. Another thing he was known for was having the legendary thief and also dangerous demon, Youko Kurama, contained in his body.  
  
In truth they shared the body and formed a soul with two different sides but was 'one'. In his beginning years as youth he was a thief and stole many valuable items. His partner in crime, Hiei, was a fire apparition who hid a Jagan eye, located on the center of his forehead. The Jagan eye he hides gives him the power to do many things, including, attacks to reading minds. Later, both Kurama and Hiei gave up their life as criminals and joined a team of spirit detectives. The group was made of four.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were the other two members. Both were human but held high spirit energy levels. They would use this energy and configure it into a weapon. In Yusuke's case, his high spirit energy was used to make a powerful "Spirit Gun". Kuwabara used his energy to create his amazing "Spirit Sword". Together, all four young men, used their outstanding strength and tactful minds to destroy demons that passed the barrier to the human world and other cases like that. Their 'boss' was a childlike man named Koemna.  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru's soul took a year to find the correct body in which to be reborn in. Finally, after so long she descended into a human mother's newborn. This young newborn was female and her new name was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome grew into a beautiful young woman. She had long raven black hair. He deep chocolate brown eyes held compassion and kindness. Her body was well-built and seemed to be a delicate figure. Her perfect skin only gave hr more beauty to her almost flawless appearance.  
  
At age fifteen, on the day that happened to be her birthday, she fell into a well that brought her five hundred years into the past! There she met and freed an arrogant hanyou named Inuyasha. She gained knowledge of his tragic past and decided to befriend the unfortunate hanyou, even though he proved to be annoying, rude, and selfish.  
  
She also learned that she had miko abilities and was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was a sacred and powerful jewel that had once belonged to a priestess before her named Kikyou. The jewel proved to be the most interesting. It had the power to increase a demon's abilities or grant any wish.  
  
She learned of the past in which she came to visit often, due to an accident she had caused in breaking the jewel. Kagome now spends her time fighting demons to regain the shards of the jewel. Her most evil of rivals is Naraku. A hanyou that is determined to gather all the jewel shards for himself and destroying the group that Kagome and Inuyasha has formed to seek out the shards.  
  
The group consisted of a demon slayer named Sango, a lecherous monk named Miroku, an orphaned kitsune named Shippo, and last Kagome and Inuyasha. It has been a year two years since the day she fell into the well. Being seventeen, she has gained more experience and training in her miko abilities. Her friends in the feudal era even taught her the old martial arts. She also taught how to defend herself not only with a bow and arrows but also with a sword, daggers, and any type of staff. The jewel was almost complete.  
  
In one of their battles with Naraku, they had managed to gain his shards but not completely destroy him. They had not seen Naraku since then. They believe he is still alive but barely. In this case, the reason they know this, is the fact that Miroku's curse, the air void in his right hand, decreased to an extremely small state. With Naraku gone, the group is able to collect the shards more easily from the lesser demons that lurk around.  
  
Kouga, a wolf demon they had met earlier in their quests for the jewel, had given his three shards to them. He had once fallen in love with Kagome, who didn't return her feelings, but later he gave up and joined in marriage with another wolf demon named Ayame.  
  
Although Kagome and Kurama both created new lives for themselves they both felt a certain emptiness within their heart that plagued their curiosity and caused them a pain. This pain didn't affect them most of the time but when they were alone or not busy the pain seemed creep up and taunt them to no end. What could it be was there only thought.  
  
AN: Ok, I know. This chapter is really short but it's only the prologue. Please understand but don't worry. The chapters will get longer and the story will get more open. Please continue to read and REVIEW!! Arigato. Ja ne! 


	2. The Familiar Stranger

AN: Ok. A few reviews and another chapter. Believe me! I'm excited too. lol. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter! Thanks for reviewing. And thank you to those who helped me by telling me the mistakes I made. I also want to thank those who encouraged me. I love you all!! ARIGATO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Waiting  
  
Chapter 2: The Familiar Stranger  
  
"NO!! STOP!!!" A woman cried as a battle raged before her. Her expression changed to that of just an inner pain to one of both outer and inner anguish. She fell to the ground. The dagger that was just stabbed into her side was yanked from her just as fast as it was thrust into her. She cried out in pain.  
  
Tears flowed down her cheek. Blood leaked from all her wounds. "Ken- Kenshin." Her words were just above a whisper. She could still hear the cries of dieing men and the clash of swords. Then she heard 'him' yell out in anger, "Kaoru!! NO!!!--"  
  
"NOO!!!" Kagome screamed as she quickly threw herself off the bed. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel the cold sweat on her face. Her eyes were wide and her whole body was alert. "What the hell happened?!" She whispered to herself.  
  
She took in her surroundings. She was in her room safe. A small memory of the bloody field in her dream came to her. She shook her head and the image was gone. When she finally pulled her composure back together, she took a deep breath and began to get up.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:30. She started to get dressed. She was still thinking about her nightmare. Where did it come from?  
  
She dressed herself in her clean uniform. She was about to leave when her mother stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned. "What is it?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi seemed a little hesitant then said, "Kagome, dear, you how I said new experiences can be fun?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. She was a little confused as to where this was leading. Her mother continued, "Well, honey.your school called and.they thought it would be best that you transfer to another school. You see, they were thinking for the best way to help you still keep up your grades with your so many absences. They believe the best way would be to transfer to a specific school they suggested. It's called Sariaski Jr. High school."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pause to see Kagome's reaction. Kagome's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"What?! No way!" Kagome blinked a couple of times. "What about my friends? What about my life at the school I'm going to right now?!"  
  
"I know, I know. But, honey, it may be best for you. Look, I got your new school's uniform right here and I'm sure you'll make more friends. Please, honey. I know you didn't want this, but this school has a higher tolerance for absences and you will have an easier time passing. Please understand."  
  
Kagome glared at the ground. She knew she couldn't just blame her mom because she didn't do anything. She made a small growl of frustration, but took the new uniform and went upstairs to change.  
  
She peered at herself in the mirror. She, actually, liked this uniform a lot better than the one she did have. The style was a little similar to her old uniform. The skirt was a little more longer, so it didn't show as much as the other one. The colors, however, were different. Instead of the dark evergreen, her outfit was now a royal blue. The top was the same but had yellow stripes and the color blue also. She still wore her brown loafers.  
  
She put her backpack on and walked back to the front door where her mother was waiting.  
  
Her mother gave her directions on where the school was located. She glanced at her watch. It read 8:00 am. She needed to get to school early if she wanted time to find her new classes. So she ran, as her mother waved good- bye behind her.  
  
She was running for about ten minutes straight, not that it was hard because she ran from demons a lot longer and faster almost everyday. She was heading toward a group of guys who were accompanied with two girls. One girl had blue hair while the other had short brown hair.  
  
There were 3 guys total. One had slick black hair dressed in green while another was tall and had bright orange hair with a blue school uniform on. The other.was the one she slightly bumped as she was passing by.  
  
Then something hit her.her instincts kicked in and she noticed he was a demon! She turned eyes wide to find the group staring at her. She suddenly had another feeling. She glanced up toward the roof of the building she was standing by and caught the glimpse of a figure standing on the building. Then it disappeared. She already knew it was a demon. She looked back at the group that was also turning their gaze back to her from the building's roof.  
  
They seemed to be surprised about something. The guys showed confused faces while the girls showed a questioning gaze.  
  
Kagome tried to relax. "Uh.Sorry about bumping into you." She directed her sentence to the slightly tall red headed demon.  
  
She fully took in his appearance now. He was handsome with green eyes and wore a white and blue school uniform.  
  
"It's quite alright." He replied slowly but still gave her an inquiring stare. Kagome stared at him for a little while. Something familiar was lurking around his aura. She knew he was kitsune but he confused her. His body was human but he was still demon..odd.  
  
Before the group could say anything else, Kagome turned and continued to finish running to school.  
  
She'd worry about it later.  
  
When she got to her new school she got directions from random students where the office was. There, she received her schedule and principal showed her to her first class. He knocked on the door.  
  
The teacher answered and when she saw Kagome her face grew into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh! Ms. Higurashi, please come in." The teacher then directed her attention to the class as she pulled Kagome to the front.  
  
"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi. I want you to give her a warm welcome." A round of people said 'hello'.  
  
Kagome turned her attention from the teacher to observe the rest of the class. It wasn't a big class but it wasn't small either. Then she spotted two of the people she saw earlier. It was that red head and the guy with the black hair and green outfit.  
  
The teacher directed her to sit by the window on the last row, second seat. Kagome sat down where she was assigned gratefully. She thankfully noticed that the two guys that she had bumped into were on the other side of the class.  
  
The teacher spoke when Kagome was settled a little more. "Kagome, do you need anything? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Kagome was confused at first but then remembered.her absences were because of illness. The teacher must be wondering if she feels ok.  
  
She nodded and said politely, "Yes, ma'm."  
  
Kagome took out her notebook and began to take notes while listening to the teacher's lesson. She could feel a few of the students staring at her.  
  
The bell rang and she gathered her books to leave. As she was making her way to the hallway, a student knocked into her and she dropped all her books. The student that bumped into her didn't even seem to notice as he left the room in a hurry.  
  
She frowned but bent down to pick up her books. She had a collected a few books but when she reached for another one, a hand fell on hers. She looked up to see the red head from earlier helping her. He removed his hand from hers after a moment and allowed her to gather it. He still held some of her books in his arms. Kagome added the textbook to her collection in her arms. 'That was very kind of him. I guess just because he's demon doesn't mean anything.'  
  
They both stood up.that's when Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Um.thank you! That was really sweet of you. My name's Kagome Higurashi."  
  
The young man blushed a little but replied, "It was no problem and it's nice to meet you too. My name is Shuuichi Minamino. My friends call me Kurama though." Kagome nodded.  
  
He continued, "You seem to be carrying a little too much. Why didn't you put it in your locker?" She gave a little embarrassed laugh.  
  
"Well, I didn't have the time this morning to find my locker."  
  
"Really? What number is it?"  
  
Kagome struggled a little with taking out her schedule. When she did, she answered, "It's locker # 405." She handed Kurama her schedule. He read it and looked up at her.  
  
He gave a small chuckle. "We have almost every class together, except for history and art. Oh! And your locker is not far from mine. How about I show you where it is?"  
  
Kagome grew a little excited. Just the first class, and she already made a friend.  
  
"Hey, thanks! That would be great." He smiled at her as she smiled back.  
  
After a visit to her locker, while dumping off a load of her books, they entered their next class.PE.  
  
The coach assigned Kagome a gym uniform and Kagome left for the locker rooms to go change. When she came back out she found that Kurama was waiting for her by the benches with a few other people. He gestured for her to come over and meet some of his friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome! These are my friends: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Boton, and Kieko. Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi." While he was introducing everyone, he would point to him or her when he said his or her name.  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you too." Said Boton and Kaiko.  
  
"Yo." Yusuke greeted.  
  
"Hi! I have a question." Kuwabara said. "Are you human?" Everyone glared at Kuwabara except Kagome.  
  
She laughed and answered, "Yeah!" She giggled a little. Ok, now she knew that they knew what demons were. Maybe if she played stupid they wouldn't find out her secret. If they did then something bad could happen. She would have to be wary of them. Who knows? They could be after the jewel. But what really surprised her was the fact that demons still existed. She had thought they had all died out or something.  
  
The whistle blew signaling all the students to turn their attention to the coach. "You will run two miles today and you will be timed. So I want everyone to take a position at the starting point on the track. One the count of three I will blow the whistle and everyone starts running."  
  
The coach waited for everyone to take his or her positions on the track. The whistle blew and everyone started to run. Kagome took the lead next to Kurama. Yusuke was not far behind, with Kuwabara next to him. Kagome glanced at Kurama. He wasn't breathing hard but she could tell he was holding back. She focused her gaze back to in front of her. She and Kurama passed the finish line. She began to pick up speed. If she wanted to get a good time she would have to increase her speed every lap. She did so each time. Kurama did as well.  
  
She wondered why he didn't just zoom ahead of her. She knew he could.he was demon after all. It was her last lap and she was in an all out sprint. She could tell that her much larger increase in speed somewhat shocked Kurama. She began to leave him at a very fast space. She slowed down when she finished. Kurama finished a second after her.  
  
She grinned. Kagome felt great. She wasn't even breathing hard. Kurama wasn't either but he did look a little surprised. The coach ran up to them with shock and excitement. "You, Higurashi! You're now on the track team! Why didn't you tell me you could run that fast. I thought for sure that you would have been last to complete the two miles in your condition! But look at you! You don't even show any sign of working yourself to death trying to keep up with Minamino! You actually beat him!" The coach grinned as he began to hop up and down with enthusiasm.  
  
"You both passed everyone by a mile! How about, because of your efforts and great jobs I give you the rest of class to just converse and do anything? Yes, I think that will be the perfect award for such a hard days work." The coach turned and left.  
  
Kagome turned to Kurama who seemed to have recovered from his daze and asked, "Wow Kagome! Where'd you learn to run like that?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh! Nowhere special. Just practice, I guess." She didn't like to lie to him. It was a feeling like she was betraying him. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
After PE and a lot of questions and compliments, Kagome made her way to Math.. she hated this subject. It was the only subject she disliked the most. She took her seat where the teacher gestured for her to sit.  
  
Kurama came in a minute later and took a seat next to her. They then engaged into a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, is this class hard?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not really. If you're good at math already then it will be less hard." He answered.  
  
Kagome groaned. She wasn't good in math. She actually sucked in math. Kurama asked what was wrong.  
  
She said, "Well, Math happens to be my worst subject. I really don't like it and I find it difficult." Kagome made a face, which made Kurama laugh. Kagome liked his laugh. It was a cheerful and good-hearted laugh. She smiled.  
  
"I'll help you with anything you need if you get stuck or don't understand, ok?" He offered.  
  
"Really?! Oh! Thank you! That would be useful. I'm really glad I met you!" She blushed a little. He did too.  
  
Class began. The students pared off into groups of two to study together. Kagome and Kurama decided to work together.  
  
The rest of the day ended pretty quickly after lunch and it was now time to go home. Kagome needed to get home. She was going to leave that afternoon to go visit Inuyasha and everyone in the feudal era, and of coarse go shard hunting.  
  
She exited the school building and was on her way home when some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Kurama and the gang.  
  
"Hey!" She smiled in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, we were wondering if you would like to go to the movies with us this afternoon."  
  
Kagome made an apologetic face. "Sorry, but I must decline. I already have plans. Maybe some other time."  
  
The group seemed a little sad but they said it was ok. She turned to leave when she felt that black, demon figure again. He was in the trees. She turned and watched the trees for any sign of movement. Then she saw him. He was staring at her. He had a Jagan eye! She immediately checked to make sure she had a barrier around her mind. She was relieved that she did. She decided to just forget about the demon. His aura told her that he wasn't a threat.  
  
She turned her gaze back to her friends. "Ok, well, I'll see you all later. Ja ne!"  
  
She turned and left. 'What is with that demon? I think he's following Kurama and the group. I'm not sure. Maybe they know him. Oh! Whatever, I've got to get home before Inuyasha has one of his hissy fits!'  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks! Ja ne! 


	3. Damn Hormones

AN: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! I want to give a special thanks to Prplpenguin56 for helping me out with this.THANK YOU!!!!!!!! She is an outstanding author. Believe me! If you think my stories are good, wait 'till you read hers! I suggest you do.  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!!!!  
  
Waiting  
  
Chapter 3: Damn Hormones!!  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out for his tail!" Kagome cried, but the hanyou was too late. He was struck down by the enormous appendage.  
  
The scorpion demon turned to Kagome and in a hissing voice that could have made glass break into shatters, said, "Give me the jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome backed up in pain from the close to screeching voice, which seemed to send off waves with the power of its voice. She tripped on a rock, falling on her behind with a thud. Her eyes widened when the tail-like stinger began to lift, revealing Inuyasha pushing his way up from the ground.  
  
The demon no longer had interest in the hanyou because now, it had its attention on Kagome. The scorpion demon suddenly rushed at her with incredible speed. Inuyasha was luckily faster and grabbed her before the demon could strike. Kagome gave a sigh of relief; at least she wasn't murdered this time around.  
  
"Inuyasha, the jewel shard is in its forehead!" Kagome shouted over the noise of the battle.  
  
Inuyasha's keen ears picked it up. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before, Wench!?"  
  
He set her down and pulled out Tetsusiaga gracefully. Within only a few minutes, the demon was completely slaughtered by Inuyasha with Sango's help and her amazing aiming skill. Afterwards, Miroku sucked up the remains through his air void, it now looked as if nothing was there and no battle had ever occurred.  
  
Later that night, everyone had decided to set up camp and rest until tomorrow, where they would hopefully find more jewel shards. Sango and Miroku decided to head back to Kaede's village to check on Kilala, who had been injured in an earlier battle. Shippo volunteered to go as well, wanting to see his neko friend.  
  
Kagome stayed up while Inuyasha kept guard in a tree high above. She watched the fire glow brighter. Her mind was still on the mysteries of her new friends at school.  
  
Just who were they really? They were different from normal people, which was for sure. She didn't notice that she held the young hanyou's curious gaze. Inuyasha watched Kagome. She seemed zoned out at the moment. Something was bugging him and he couldn't get rid of it. He leaped down beside her, gaining her attention immediately.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" He spoke softly. She noticed how serious he looked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked a little hesitant.  
  
"Why does your scent have a kitsune's smell with it? And from what I can tell, it's male and that of a man not boy." He stared at her with a stern look, which he rarely gave.  
  
She turned her gaze away from him in slight embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha. He growled fiercely while yelling as he rose to his feet, "Don't play dumb with me! You're hiding something! Tell me!"  
  
"What's your problem?! I just made some new friends while at a new school! The kitsune you smell is named Kurama! He's just a friend!! Not that you should care either way!" She yelled back as she, too, rose quickly, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't care if he's just a friend! I don't want you to see him again! He could mean trouble! And I'm not going to let some bitch like you get MY shards stolen over a lousy friendship that could just be a set up!!"  
  
Kagome now had tears running down her face. It hurt that Inuyasha called her such names but she would never let it show. She thought of him like a brother but he still acted like a jerk!  
  
She clenched and unclenched her fists tightly. She then replied in as much of a calm voice as she could muster but it didn't seem to work as she said, "You egocentric, arrogant, full of bull- bastard!! Why don't you just shut the hell up! You don't even know him!!" With that she turned and left, heading for the well that would lead her away from Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat stunned into silence. Kagome had never cussed before, especially to him. She would just call him meaningless names that sounded babyish. But now.she seemed to mean the harsh words she spoke. Inuyasha felt a huge pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to make her mad but he didn't mean to sound so shallow either. He really loved her, like the sibling he never had. She was always by his side and stuck with him. She accepted him as a best friend because of being himself. Oh, what did he do?  
  
----  
  
Kagome exited the well house after she safely arrived on the other side of the well. She was still crying but she made it up to her room without a sound to keep from embarrassing herself in front of her family.  
  
She needed some time away from Inuyasha. She sighed while she got out of her bloodstained, torn, tattered clothing and into her comfortable sleeping attire. 'How can Inuyasha be so mean? It's my life! I should be able to choose who I'm friends with or not!' She lay down on her bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.  
  
All of Kagome's exhaustion suddenly caught up with her. Her eyelids closed and she fell into her blissful dreams, thankful that she could see her other friends the next day.  
  
-----  
  
Outside of the sleeping Higurashi shrine, a demon watched as the young girl fell asleep. His normally emotionless face now held that of confusion. He had followed the girl to her home and had watched her disappear through into the well house. Her presence had disappeared.  
  
Hiei had checked to see if she was still in there but found she was gone, but where? He couldn't find her. She had left for a complete three days. He had waited, wandering what had happened. Then suddenly her presence had reappeared again and she had exited the well house in a depressing mood. But what also confused him was that; her once clean clothes were soiled with all kinds of stains, including demon blood.  
  
'It seems the wench is hiding a lot more than we know.'  
  
He made himself comfortable in a good resting position in the tree he sat in, alert for any changes that could happen in the night.  
  
----  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to her mother's delicious cooking. She got up and showered. She dressed in her clean school uniform and walked down stairs. Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see her daughter home and hugged her with gladness. After being greeted by her family she sat down and ate, happy to have food besides ramen.  
  
With not that much of a conversation with her confused family as why she was home she then got ready to leave. She walked out the door and down the steps but stopped suddenly when she felt two demon auras. She looked to the trees beside her. She saw flashes of a fire apparition. She once again checked to make certain she had a mental barrier around her mind.  
  
She turned, a little too fast, and almost fell on the last few steps. She opened her eyes to meet a deep, green. Kurama had his arms wrapped around her waist; this caused her to blush slightly.  
  
"You know, it's better to stay on your feet than on the ground." Kurama said with a smile as he set her up right. She laughed at the small joke, then smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kurama!" She said in greeting. Then her curiosity kicked in and she said, "Uh.Why are you here?"  
  
"I pass here on my way to school every morning." He answered but truth be told, Hiei told him that she was back.  
  
She smiled but still had her doubts. "Well, would you like to walk to school with me?" She asked.  
  
He smiled, "Of course"  
  
They began to walk to school in silence. They were about halfway to the school when the rest of the group joined them. Yusuke was the first to speak after the greetings. "Hey, Kagome, I was wandering..where were you for the past three days? You don't seem like the person to skip school."  
  
Kagome laughed a little, "Well...uh.I was sick." She said, for some reason she felt guilty that she was dishonest with them but smiled. She hoped they would buy it. But then, Kuwabara had to be the idiot and ask, "What did you have?"  
  
She hated lying and wasn't very good at it. She didn't answer for a little while, but said, "I.um.don't really know. I've had so many illnesses before, I begin to loose track." She smiled nervously, hoping the questions would end. They fortunately did, but the group still continued to give her curious glances.  
  
They arrived at school a little later. Classes went well, as well as you would expect anyways. Finally, PE class came.  
  
Everyone was dressed out and ready for today's activity. Today they were going to learn archery.  
  
"Ok, class! Quiet down, quiet down! Now has anyone ever shot a bow and arrow once before?"  
  
Kagome, Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan raised his or her hand. Yusuke had used a bow once at a camp we went to while he was younger. Kurama, being a demon, had learned about every weapon ever made and a bow seemed almost nothing to him. Botan being the grim reaper had many ties with people, who had many skills. She had once received lessons from a famous archer who had died in an accident. The lessons ended when he got a job of assisting an ogre in the Finances department at Koemna's office.  
  
Kagome, being a miko, had learned how to use a bow and arrow set professionally. In fact, she would use a bow and arrow as her key weapon in any battle with demons. They were each asked to perform what they know for the class to understand as an example. They all made a line in front of a target, because the coach wanted to compare skill on where their arrow hit.  
  
Yusuke went first. His arrow hit the out line on the target. Everyone clapped and Botan's turn came up. She shot and the arrow hit one line from Yusuke's, a little closer to the middle of the target.. Kurama took his stance next. He concentrated his focus on the midpoint of the target. He let the arrow go, which zoomed to the target, hitting bull side. Everyone cheered.  
  
He turned to see Kagome grinning. She patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, Kurama!! That was great!" She complimented with amusement.  
  
He blushed but smiled, saying "Thanks." Kurama retook his seat by Yusuke, turning his gaze to Kagome. He wandered how well she would do.  
  
He watched as she took a perfect stance and drew her arrow back. Her eyes narrowed as she too focused on where she was aiming. Kagome, to Kurama's surprise, briefly glowed a pale pink but it disappeared after only a second. 'What was that?'  
  
She released the arrow. The hilt flew from her hands at such speed, it could hardly be seen. It was silent as it traveled through the air. It only made a small swooshing sound when she released as the string remained stiff. Everyone turned stunned gazes to the target. There, at bull side, was Kagome's arrow, which had split Kurama's in half.  
  
Everyone stared in awe. Then suddenly the class busted out in cheer. For the rest of the period everyone either began archery or just practiced. Kagome had fun helping the students learn what stance to take, and how to shoot. It made her feel like she was good at something, which she had to admit, was a great feeling. She never used to get this feeling with Inuyasha who made her feel useless.  
  
Kurama stared at her every so often when the master archer, she was, wasn't looking. She seemed so perfect. She was beautiful, smart, and had a warrior spirit in her trying to get out. Her curves were perfect and shapely. She was so attractive that he struggled to keep himself controlled while around her.  
  
"Damn hormones!" He mumbled under his breath. 


	4. She more than she seems

AN: I'm so sorry I took so long to update this Chapter!! Please forgive me! I was just so busy trying to update another one of my fics; time flew right by. I hope you like this. Thanks.  
  
I want to thank prplpenguin56 for helping me write this fic. She's such an osm writer!  
  
PLEASE READ MY LATEST FIC: WILLINGLY TAKEN. I need as much encouragement as possible.  
  
Waiting  
  
Chapter 4: More than She Seems!  
  
Kagome watched the clock in growing anticipation, the second hand was slowly reaching the 12 with a click that could drive anyone mad. She hated algebra. She sat in the class, the professor was, as usual, droning on and on. Just a few more minutes and.  
  
Bring!  
  
. "I'm free!" Kagome immediately stood up and exited the classroom as many students did the same. She smiled with relief. Once she put her books away and collected her homework, she made her way to the front of the building dodging numerous groups of people that, fortunately, didn't notice her.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly when she spotted a specific flyer hanging on a nearby bulletin board. It was a small club for swordsmanship. She could feel an unknown force compelling her to sign up, as she stared at the yellow flyer. She didn't know why but she came to a firm decision to sign up. She nibbled at her pink pen lightly before quickly scribbling her name on the paper. She smiled to herself as she gave a firm, short nod and walked off. Sunlight was breaking through the hallways from windows as the metal doors slammed shut with an echo.  
  
She was to meet at a dojo on 70th street the day after tomorrow at 5 p.m. She happily walked away humming slightly, intent on going home to give her mother the great news; she didn't even notice the two figures behind her as they followed her from a small distance.  
  
---  
  
Kurama was just about to exit the building, his usual admire group trailing behind him, yapping away as he, of course, just nodded and smiled in his charming yet fake way that sent the girls drooling. He stopped suddenly when he spotted Kagome by a bulletin board.  
  
She seemed to have signed up for something. Once she left, he curiously went to see what she had signed up for. He had to escape from his fan group behind him. He was glad to find them bickering over something stupid.  
  
He quickly glanced at the bright flyer and was surprised to find she had signed up for swordsmanship. Not many would, let alone a girl, sign up for such a club. Kurama added his name to the list right under Kagome's as he quickly cast a glance at his admirers 'Good, their distracted.' he thought as he quickly slid out of the building.  
  
He began his walk home after saying his good byes to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko. His mind was racing about the club he had signed up for, and having it with Kagome. He could hold the smile that he gently gave at the thought of her.  
  
He hadn't sensed Hiei's aura since school let out 'Hmm, maybe he went back to the Makai' he thought. Suddenly without warning, Hiei's voice telepathically rang in his head. Kurama stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Fox, that ningen may be in danger. I was following her after sensing two more demon auras following close behind her; they blocked their minds some how. They must have known I could read thoughts. They planned this, only one thing can prevent me from reading others minds." He said.  
  
Kurama was in shock as he quickly asked, "Where are you?"  
  
"It seems she was heading toward the park. Just to tell you, I can already see she's avoiding home. She knows she's being followed."  
  
"Hiei, if anything happens, protect her until I get there."  
  
"Hn. Fine." Hiei closed the transmission. Kurama hid his books in some nearby bushes and made his way to the park at full speed.  
  
----  
  
Kagome could sense three demons following her, but only two of them seemed to mean any harm. She made it into a clearing where tall trees and bushy plants surrounded it. She turned swiftly, her eyes blazing. She didn't see anyone but she could still sense two demons. "Come out! I know you're here so just show yourselves!"  
  
She watched as two figures, male, submerged from the bushes. She tensed. They were in humanoid forms, but not for long.  
  
They suddenly turned into their demon forms. One was green with warts that had hairs poking out of each one. Kagome could see his greasy yellow hair from under the large helmet he wore. His long fangs seemed to drip with drool. He stood about four feet taller than her.  
  
The other had a similar appearance. His skin was a dark maroon and had many scars. He wore a brown tunic. His hair was a muddy brown and seemed to be just as greasy as the other youkai standing next to him. He, too, had a helmet and was taller than her. The helmets, she could sense, were more than normal head-gear was. Both Helmets gave off an ominous power that reminded her of someone.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes and fixing a glare on them.  
  
"We want you and the power you hold!" One of them answered, his voice was crackling.  
  
"No way! Leave now and you won't get hurt!" Kagome warned, immediately reaching up and griping the jewel around her neck. In fact, the jewel she was gripping was the legendary power, Shikon no Tama. It was a jewel that had the power to increase any yuokai's strength. Both Man and Demon sought after it. Kagome wasn't going to let them have it. She was the guardian of it and would protect it at any cost.  
  
The demons laughed. Hiei, who watched close by, smirked. The bitch had guts he must admit.  
  
"What can a puny human do?" The two ugly demons taunted.  
  
"If I'm so puny then why do you want me?" She asked, still glaring.  
  
"Our boss thinks you're 'powerful'." The other one stated as if it were a mere joke. He put an emphasis 'powerful', saying it sarcastically.  
  
"Who's your boss?" Kagome asked. "Do I know him?"  
  
The demon with green skin laughed coldly. "You know him, but he knows your weaknesses. He's offering you the chance to give up yourself and the power you hold now and not have to suffer later consequences."  
  
"What the hell? I'm not giving you anything!" Kagome spat. "Who is he?!" She repeated her question.  
  
The maroon youkai spoke, his voice in a low tone as if telling a legend. "He was once human but in giving his body to feed the hungry demons, they gave him strength, agility, and the power to shape shift. He became a hanyou. He had deceived others and killed many. He seeks the power of the jewel that you guard. You both have met long, long ago. He finds it amazing your still alive, miko! When he first saw you, he had mistaken you as Kikyou, but through the battles you fought against each other, he finds that you are even more powerful. He wants you and the Shikon no Tama! So give it up, you pathetic human!"  
  
Kagome tensed with each part of the statement. 'It can't be! Naraku's alive?! Wait.we haven't killed him yet. In order for him to be dead we have to kill him! Damn him! Shit! I can't have him coming after me hear and in the feudal era!'  
  
Kagome eyes flickered with anger. "Your boss says I'm powerful, correct? Well, he's right." She stated as she allowed her bag to slide off her shoulder. She held one hand above her head and the other at her side. She then positioned her fingers to seem like they were holding something. In seconds, a bow and a set of arrows were created by the concentrated energy of her miko abilities.  
  
She aimed at her target and killed the green youkai. He had disintegrated in a mere 2 seconds. He didn't even see the arrow coming.  
  
The maroon youkai stared at his brother's ashes. Hiei's eyes had widened. Kurama had arrived just in time to see it happen. He found Hiei and sat next to him in the tree watching.  
  
"It appears she's more that she seems." Hiei said in a low whisper.  
  
The maroon youkai snapped from his stupor and dashed at Kagome. The demon lashed out with sharp, dangerous claws. She dodged and used an inhuman speed to dodge a second attack. She kicked, successfully striking the large demon in the.sensitive spot. The demon cried out in pain. For Kagome, it was a good thing he was male. She backed away as the demon changed his howls of pain to that of rage.  
  
His small black pupils swerved over to Kagome as she took on more step back. She still had her bow and arrows. Too blind to wait and too stupid to strategize he sprinted at her. His speed continued to increase. He wanted to spill her blood more than anything. Kagome notched an arrow speedily.  
  
Kagome quickly fired but right before the arrow touched him, he threw a set of hidden daggers at her. He died instantly when the arrow had hit its mark in to center of his chest. Caught off guard, she was only able to dodge most of deadly knives but one had managed to slit the surface of her side. She cried out in pain.  
  
She fell to her knees, clutching the offending wound. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw two remaining daggers coming at her. Kurama and Hiei left there perch in the tree and deflected the remaining daggers from hitting their target.  
  
Kurama immediately went over to Kagome, who was holding her side in pain. She winced as she saw blood soaking her clothes from the wound.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Kurama quickly but gently pushed Kagome into a lying position.  
  
"I'm fine Kurama. Thank you, both." Kagome glanced at the fire apparition.  
  
"Stupid, human." Hiei scuffed.  
  
"She dodged five of the seven arrows aimed at her. I would call her skilled." Kurama complimented. Kagome gave a weak but grateful smile. She was in too much pain to retort for herself. Kurama examined her wound as best as he could. He didn't take his attention from it as he talked.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone to a secluded area." Kurama said. Kagome fought to stay conscious as the pain continued to build, but to no avail. She was letting down her mental barrier. She put her hand over her wound in hopes to stop the flowing. She tried sitting up but Kurama only pushed her back down. She glared at him.  
  
Kurama removed her hand from her wound and placed a few seeds from his pouch on it. He watched as she began to heal, her miko powers helping the revival.  
  
"She wanted to protect her family." Hiei said, grinning inwardly at the fact that he could pick her brain when she was vulnerable.  
  
Kurama sighed. 'Of course.' He quickly stood with Kagome's limb body in his arms. Kagome slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Well, I guess it's confirmed that she's no ordinary girl."  
  
"Hn."  
  
----  
  
"Kenshin, I'm going to lend this to you." Kaoru held out an indigo blue ribbon to him while he sat on the log staring at it.  
  
"But-" He started, however he was cut off.  
  
"Just take it!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin quickly took the ribbon carefully into his hands. "Yes, ma'm."  
  
"Now listen carefully, Kenshin. I'm ONLY lending this to you. You have to return it. So.so don't go off and forget.ok?" Kaoru's voice was becoming more and more shaky as she began to cry. However, she didn't allow any tears to come. The river behind her made splashing noises, as its rough current picked up, splashing water against the side of rocks. A few birds in nearby tress chirped in peaceful song.  
  
'I know he has to leave but I don't want him to. If he does then.I won't have anyone there with me anymore. I always feel safe around him. With him I feel so well protected, like nothing horrible can happen to me.'  
  
Kenshin sat a moment just staring at her with confused eyes. Then, he understood. Kaoru didn't want him to leave. He felt warm inside that someone would actually care for him; one of a dirty past and just a rurouni. An ache came to his chest when he thought about the chances of him living through the battle we would soon undergo.  
  
He was asked to fight a swordsman named Jenae (sp?), who had appeared suddenly and began slaughtering imperialists. What was he to do? Allow people to continue being murdered or risk his life in hopes of stopping him? Without hesitation, he had chosen the last choice. He had vowed to protect the week, even at the cost of his own life. He sighed.  
  
Being a skilled samurai from the revolution, he was a master at hiding his feelings. He smiled at Kaoru and nodded his head. She smiled back.  
  
"Ok. Well-" Her words were cut off as Jenae appeared almost out of nowhere and snatched her! Being close to a river it was quite easy as he pulled her more close to him on the raft he sailed upon. Kenshin quickly got up, cursing himself for not seeing him.  
  
"That's right, Kenshin, get angry. Use all that fury and bring back the Battousi I want to fight, the manslayer from the revolution! I assume this is your woman so I will take her. Come save her Kenshin, but bring the Battousi with you!" Jenae began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Kaoru fought against his strong hold. 'No! This isn't happening! It can't be!!' She began to cry as his hold on her wrists tightened. She was able to push his hand, which covered her mouth back just a little.  
  
"NO! Kenshin!" She cried. Jenae's hand came back this time holding even firmer in place.  
  
"Kaoru! No! JENAE!!!!" Kenshin yelled in fury. Kaoru watched in horror as his eyes seemed to turn a dark red and his pupils grew to a small dot. His eyes.they were.they changed from the kind, gentle look to that of a killer. It frightened her more anything. She continued to try and resist but to no avail. For some reason, she felt like she could no longer breathe either.  
  
"NO!!" Kagome sat up, breathing hard. She began looking around in fright. 'What happened?!'  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" She turned to see Kurama sitting next to her.  
  
"I.I." She began to suddenly cry. Kagome, herself, didn't know why. She only felt that she needed to. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob. Her heart ached. Who were those people constantly coming into her dreams? They seemed so familiar yet so foreign. She felt alone right now, as if she was the one kidnapped.  
  
Kurama watched. He just sat, dumbfounded. Why was she crying? 'I could tell she was having a nightmare but.was it THAT frightening?' He changed his position to sit behind her. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Kagome in hopes that she would find comfort and cease crying. To his surprise, she leaned more close to him.  
  
Kagome began to feel warm and safe. Why did she have the feeling of déjà vu? The feeling she received around Kurama seemed to match the same feeling Kaoru had with Kenshin. She stopped crying but stayed in Kurama's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered. Kurama tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. She nodded.  
  
Feeling better she leaned back a little. Kurama was now face to face with her. He looked deep within her eyes. She couldn't help but do the same. For a moment, the only thing they could do was stare at each other. They, however, did not realize they were getting closer. Both their gazes were now on each other's lips. They were so close. Reality, unfortunately, kicked in and they separated from each other immediately.  
  
A small silence hung in the air while both Kagome and Kurama tried their best to compose themselves. Each thinking the same thing, 'Did that really happen? Damn, so close!' Kurama was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Would you like to go home, now?" He asked considerately.  
  
"Yes, I would." Kagome replied. He nodded and reluctantly allowed her to stand up, no longer sitting by him on the couch.  
  
He stood as well. They both made their way to the door and left. They walked side-by-side along the dark sidewalk. Kagome found herself walking closer and closer to Kurama. She hated the dark and was glad that he was there. She always felt safe with him.  
  
Kagome was surprised to feel Kurama's arm wrap around her shoulders. She blushed deeply. She didn't notice that Kurama was also blushing.  
  
Kagome sighed. She stopped walking and faced Kurama. She had to fix the confusion that had occurred earlier; besides, she could sense that fire apparition near.  
  
"Kurama, call your friend out. I need to talk to both of you." Kurama seemed shocked at first but did so.  
  
"Hiei, please show yourself." Kurama didn't take his eyes off Kagome who was looking at the ground.  
  
Hiei appeared not a moment later. He took a position by Kurama. Kagome looked up with unshed tears.  
  
"Kurama.Hiei, I'm sorry I have led you to believe I'm ordinary. I know that both of you are youkai. I also know that you, Hiei, have a Jagon eye that allows you to read the thoughts of others. Please, do not try using it on me anymore. I believe you already know that I'm a miko, but is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
Hiei seemed somewhat shocked but gave no emotional sign of it. He only replied with, "Hn." Kurama smiled. "Why are you so experienced with demons? Have you ever been to the Makai?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Kagome was now confused. "Where's that?"  
  
"I suppose you haven't if you don't know what it is." Kurama sighed.  
  
Hiei spoke up. "Makai is the world of demons, created to hold all youkai so that humans could live in peace. Very few, other than the demons themselves, know of it, stupid human."  
  
Kagome scowled. "It's not my fault. I may be human but I'm not lowly, nor stupid!"  
  
"So where did you gain so much experience?" Kurama asked again.  
  
Kagome seemed to hesitate with her answer. "Well.when I was fifteen I had fallen through a well located on my family shrine grounds. It turned out that the well was enchanted and was actually a portal to the feudal era. There I learned about demons and received miko training from Kaede who was a nearby village miko. I also made friends.a half demon named Inuyasha, a youkai exterminator named Sango, a kit named Shippo, and a monk named Miroku. I adopted Shippo due to the unfortunate murder of his parent. I am almost done with training as a miko while Sango is teaching me martial arts."  
  
"Why did you continue to go there?" Hiei asked curiously. He wondered why a human girl would continually go to such a place, where demons were so vicious at times.  
  
"Because it was my duty.you see, there was a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama but I had unfortunately broken it. The Shikon no Tama was a small sphere that could increase any demon's power ten fold. I am its rightful guardian and I must restore it." Kagome sighed. She hated it when she had to be this open. She wasn't sure what would happen.  
  
"So that's one of the reasons why those two demons from earlier had attacked you?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I see. Well, lets get you home. It's getting late. Hiei, could you reach Koenma and review the information back to him?" Kurama spoke after a moment of silence.  
  
Hiei gave a quick nod before vanishing.  
  
"Kurama, I do have one question for you. Since I told you about me, I want to know about you. I can already tell that you and Hiei work together and I assume Kuwabara and Yusuke are also on your team, but what are you four all together?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry but I don't know if I have permission to tell you that." Kurama said. Kagome frowned but didn't push further. In hopes of lightening her spirits he said, "But I can tell you how I came to be in a human body?"  
  
Kagome's frown turned into a smile instantly. Kurama found himself wanting to make her smile more often. Kurama and Kagome presumed their walking to her house. They fell into another lapse of silence. Kagome couldn't help but want to ask one more question. "Kurama, why are you in a human body when your definitely youkai?"  
  
Kurama kept his view on the ground. "I am youkai but somewhat also human. Before you ask, no, I'm not a hanyou. I am a kitsune that has a bond with a human soul and so live in a human body. I was originally called Youko Kurama. That was when I had my own body and I wasn't at all human." Kurama paused for a moment before continuing. "I was forced to hide myself in a human body, sharing a soul with Shuuichi Minaminno (sp?), due to a group of hunters that did not cease to chase me."  
  
Kurama sighed. "And so I am born. I'm Kurama. Half of me is Shuuichi while the other is Youko." He smiled. Kagome smiled back. "I understand. So your only option as Youko was to hide yourself or die running?" Kurama nodded. After a moment he chuckled. "You know what? I was actually a thief when I was Youko. I would steel all sorts of things. I was always drawn to beautiful things." He stopped to stare at Kagome for a second.  
  
His eye began to shine a small hue of gold before returning back to it's dark green. Kurama began to have an argument with Youko while walking with Kagome.  
  
"You want her!" Youko accused.  
  
"So what if I do?!" Kurama mentally yelled as he admitted his feelings.  
  
Youko was silent for a moment. "Well you don't have to get upset about it. I find myself more and more infatuated with her every moment I see her." Youko confessed.  
  
Kurama mentally slapped himself on the head. "Baka."  
  
"Well you can't really call me that because I am YOU, after all." Youko stated thoughtfully.  
  
Kagome watched Kurama from the corner of her eye. She almost giggled when Kurama's expression turned to that of disgust. His face continued to change but he didn't notice. He seemed to be having a battle with himself mentally.  
  
"You can't think like that, you pervert!!" Kurama scowled.  
  
"And why not!? I think she's suitable. She has all the qualities of being a perfect mate! You're just afraid to ask her! Let me out and I'll do it, you baby!" Youko retorted.  
  
"No chance! Even if she would be the perfect mate, she's human and humans have a much different tradition. The male doesn't just grab her and claim her like demons do. The female has to agree and there is a ceremony that goes with it!" Kurama blushed. He tried to keep his mind out of the gutter but it was quite hard.  
  
He glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Look at her, stupid! She's just waiting to be claimed! I want her!" Youko began to pout. "Look at her curves! Haven't you noticed that she's gorgeous!! Who knows what will happen? It's amazing that she's single right now!! We need to get her before some moron of a human does first!"  
  
Kurama blushed again. "I'm not ready for an intense relationship unless she's ready herself."  
  
"But I'm ready!!" Youko said with a whine hidden in his voice.  
  
Kurama sighed. Kagome turned her head to him. "Kurama, we're here." Kurama was so busy fighting with Youko that he hadn't realized that they arrived at Kagome's home. They had by this time, walked the steps and were currently standing on her front porch.  
  
Kagome turned the rest of her body to him. "Thank you for walking me home, Kurama." She leaned up without much thought and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kurama could feel his cheeks heat up, especially where she kissed him.  
  
Kagome was also blushing.  
  
"My pleasure and if the award is the same every time, then I would love walking you home every day."  
  
Kagome looked up surprised. 'Did he just say that?'  
  
"Damn you, Youko!! Why did you make me say that?!!" Kurama screamed in his head while Youko began to laugh.  
  
Kagome giggled lightly. "We'll see." She winked before going inside. He grinned as hope swelled up within him. In his mind Youko was leaping off every wall.  
  
He walked home.a bounce in each step he took. Joy filled every part of him.  
  
-------  
  
"No, Kenshin! Don't!" Kaoru yelled. She broke Jenae's spell. She was suffocating but it ended the moment she fought with full force. The loss of most of her ogygen made her vision slightly blurred and her head dizzy. She began to fall from her sitting position.  
  
Kenshin who was in the act of killing Jenae stopped and rushed to catch her.  
  
"Kaoru-" He was cut off.  
  
"No! You can't! You're not a manslayer any longer. You're Kenshin the rurouni. You vowed to never kill again, so don't!" Kaoru's eyes watered as tears fell freely. She was afraid. Kenshin held her in his arms. He gazed into her deep brown eyes.  
  
He felt his old self as Battousi leave back to the shadows deep with in his soul. What had come over him? Kenshin began to realize everything. His rage had driven him to a blind madness only Battousi could live in. How could he have allowed that to happen? He pulled Kaoru a little closer, ignoring the searing pain in this arm where Jenae had managed to create an incision.  
  
Kaoru took in huge gulps of breath, refilling her lungs from the pounding shock of Jenae's eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Jenae pick up a sword. He raised it high as he was about to strike.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. Kenshin turned just in time to see Jenae stab the sword through his heart. Blood gushed from the wound. Blood ran from his nose and the side of his mouth.  
  
"Awe.Sweet death." Jenae said. He turned his attention to Kenshin who stood over him in shock.  
  
"Don't give me that look. This is how a manslayer should die. Battousi is in every fiber of your being. Once a manslayer, always a manslayer. Remember that, Battousi." With those last words, Jenae's life completely ended.  
  
Both Kaoru and Kenshin stared at the corpse for a moment longer. Kaoru broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry. I'll take care of you." She smiled.  
  
Even though in the back of Kenshin's mind, he had doubt, Kaoru's words warmed him. He felt more at peace. He watched as Kaoru ripped part of her kimono and bandaged his arm. He was thankful for her. Kaoru was there for him even though she was put through danger.  
  
She wasn't afraid of him and didn't care about his past. She accepted him for who he was now and not before. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt himself falling in love with her. Kaoru was gentle yet rough. She was loyal and kind. Her morals and beauty drew him to her. Every part of him just wanted to protect her.  
  
To keep her safe from any harm.to make her happy was his true desire in life.  
  
Kurama woke up feeling great but recently he was having such strange dreams. He didn't understand who the people in his dreams were, yet they were so familiar. He found himself being able to relate to that young man, Kenshin. All he found himself wanting lately was to protect Kagome.  
  
Shaking his head, he got out of bed and dressed. Today after school, he was going to that swordsmanship club. He couldn't help but feel a little excited about today. He ate breakfast and ran over to Kagome's house. Kurama waited at the end of the stairs. Kagome soon came along with no really hurry.  
  
She smiled at Kurama as she made her way down to him. "Hey!"  
  
"Hello! I'm glad to see your not falling down the steps today!" Kurama said jokingly. Kagome laughed a bit.  
  
"Me too! I hate being clumsy." Kagome and Kurama laughed.  
  
School had gone fairly well. Classes weren't too hard at all. Kurama quickly went home after parting with Kagome and got ready to go to the dojo down town. He wandered what Kagome's level of skill would be.  
  
He arrived at the dojo early. After signing in with the instructor for the class he sat and waited. A few more guys arrived a moment later. He was surprised to see Yusuke and Kuwabara show up. He greeted them as they made their way over to him.  
  
"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara waved.  
  
"Hello." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Kurama, did you know that Kagome also signed up for this class?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. She also told me more about herself." Kurama began to explain everything that had happened the other day. Kuwabara would sometimes interrupt but Yusuke would just smack his head and let Kurama continue.  
  
"Wow! So that chick is supposed to be powerful?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess, from what it sounds like, she is." Yusuke said. Just then, none other than Kagome walked into the dojo. In her hands she held a wooden practice sword. She signed in but the moment she finished a few guys who wanted to talk to the 'babe' surrounded her.  
  
Kurama could feel anger and slight jealousy build within him.  
  
------  
  
"Hey, babe. Whatcha doing here?" Kagome looked up to see a tall young man smiling at her. His slick black hair seemed to be plastered to his head. He had dull, gray eyes. His behavior revealed the fact that he was a dumbass. She glared at him.  
  
"My name is Kagome. I'm not 'Babe.' I'm here for the club. I want to practice swordsmanship." She said proudly.  
  
Two more men came up but once they heard the last part of her sentence they began to laugh, the first man joining them.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" One gasped out between laughs. "A girl can't do swordsmanship!"  
  
Kagome temper began to flare. "And why not?! Women are just as talented as men.sometimes even better!" This only caused them to laugh harder.  
  
With out warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her back. "Come now. You're not serious. Why don't you just give up and try cheering me on. I would love to take you out sometime, sweetie." Kagome could almost puke. She swiftly turned and used the hilt of the sword to hit a pressure point between his shoulder and neck.  
  
The rude young man was sent to the ground, unconscious. "I would rather die than encourage or EVER go on a date with you, you scumbag. There's no difference between you and the rats in the sewers."  
  
The other two young men stood in surprise. They moved aside as she headed toward one of the mats to stretch on.  
  
Kurama smirked. He wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so with difficulty. It didn't stop Kuwabara and Yusuke from snickering then rolling on the floor laughing all together.  
  
Kagome seemed to be to intent on stretching to notice him. The club Instructor came in a moment later. He glanced at Kagome with a curious eye but did not ask any questions. Instructor decided to begin with two volunteers. Wanting to know how much skill Kagome had he decided to "choose" her and another student. He was interested to see how well she would do in fencing with another opponent. It was extremely rare that a female would want to learn swordsmanship. However, she seemed.different.  
  
"I want Kagome Higurashi and.Shuuichi Minamino to have a small match in skill." Kagome seemed a little surprised to see Kurama. She quickly stood and made her way to the center of the mat where Kurama waited, smiling.  
  
This would be some match..  
  
TBC  
  
AN: So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to write more but it was getting just a little long for my liking. Well, I'll try to update soon but please continue to encourage me. Review! Review, now!!!!!  
  
"To Review or not to review?"-What a stupid question! 


	5. Problem after Problem with Boys

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy and haven't had time to write for a little while, so please forgive me. However, I really hate it when people make sarcastic comments through reviews because they're pissed about the delay in updating. It takes time to make a fic really good. Reviews should really only contain "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM". Encouraging, always helps!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Chapter 5: Problem After Problem with Boys!  
  
Recap:  
  
"I want Kagome Higurashi and...Shuuichi Minamino to have a small match in skill." Kagome seemed a little surprised to see Kurama. She quickly stood and made her way to the center of the mat where Kurama waited, smiling.  
  
This would be some match...  
  
---------  
  
Kurama could not help but smirk. He knew he was going to win. He was after all, demon. Well, part demon anyway. He watched as Kagome took a stance across the mat from him. He took a similar stance but his was one he had learned long ago.  
  
Kagome didn't really know what she was doing. It was as if instinct was driving her to the position she was currently in. She could feel an almost second consciousness driving her to a talent of swordsmanship she never knew she had.  
  
She breathed slowly. The words, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu", rang in her head. She began to see flashes of that Kaoru girl. What was happening? She suddenly found herself in what looked like a dojo. Kagome also found that she wasn't alone. In front of her were several men and a young lady. She was holding a bokken and demanding something. There was no sound. However, Kagome could feel the same emotions running through the girl.  
  
'Isn't that girl, that Kaoru person I keep dreaming about?' Kagome thought. She then noticed a very young boy, perhaps a little older than Souta, being held back by a muscular man. Everyone's clothes seemed outdated. Suddenly, what looked like the leader of the men around Kaoru stood. After what seemed to be a short conversation Kaoru began to fight the men around her.  
  
Kagome could feel the anger and determination Kaoru must be feeling. She felt as though she wanted to just jump in there and help but something held her back. Like the invisible force containing her just wanted Kagome to see, not touch. Kagome watched as Kaoru struck blow after blow. She even successfully knocked a guy threw the wall and outside. The boy was watching in awe as Kaoru fought. The name 'Yahiko' came to mind as she glanced a last time at the boy.  
  
Soon the scene changed and Kaoru was on the ground being held down by a tall man. She was crying now. The boy and other men were gone. The setting was outside and it was dark, only the stars and the moon served as light. Kagome could feel the panic and terror Kaoru was feeling. Kagome suddenly felt as though she was the one in such a horrible position.  
  
Kurama watched, as Kagome seemed to be in a trance. She was fine a moment ago then suddenly she became pale and her eyes dulled. He wandered what had distracted her so much. The instructor of the swordsmanship club raised his hand in signal to get ready and fight. Kagome still held her stance and didn't even glance at the instructor as his arm went down.  
  
Kurama decided to make the first move and took off. As he neared Kagome, who still held her stance with out flinching, he chose to give her a small and almost harmless attack. If Kagome really was zoned out that much then he didn't want to hurt her while she was vulnerable.  
  
It surprised him to find that she blocked the attack skillfully and then made one of her own. She successfully jabbed him, hard, in the side. He inhaled deeply and became more cautious. Kagome then took her stance once again, as if nothing had happened. Kurama attacked again. She blocked and this time when she tried to attack back he blocked. The process continued over and over again. Both of them did not know that they were gaining speed.  
  
Soon they only seemed to look like blurs of colors. The students were watching in awe and many of them seemed to have passed the state of shock and were cheering. Kurama's gaze did not leave Kagome's eyes. Although his body was moving and he could sense each attack, he could not look away from Kagome's eyes.  
  
With out warning Kagome completely changed. Her eyes regained the sparkle they held and she seemed to have woken up for the first time. In Kagome's sudden transfer back to reality, she missed a block, which knocked her off her feet. She landed with an "oomph!" on the ground.  
  
The students were now yelling with delight and the remarkable display. Kurama stopped his attacks and looked down at her. She seemed to have forgotten where she was.  
  
"Hey." He said, "Are you okay? I didn't knock you that hard, did I?"  
  
Kagome looked up and quickly said, "Uh, no! No! Not at all! It just—just took me by surprise, that's all."  
  
She grinned sheepishly but Kurama did not miss the small flicker of confusion in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, the instructor came over. He was clapping madly.  
  
"Well done!! Well done, indeed! I'm so shocked at the performance I never thought could ever happen! Wow! I'm proud of you both. You must seem tired so why don't you rest for the remainder of the time here." He suggested before strolling back to the excited group of students waiting to be taught.  
  
Kurama turned back to Kagome to find her now sitting on one of the bleachers nearby. He took a seat by her. He gave a small nod to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were watching from the distance. They nodded back and turned their attention to the instructor again.  
  
Kagome seemed to be in deep thought. Kurama sat silently. He didn't really know what to say. Then Kagome asked something, he really didn't expect.  
  
"Kurama, what happened?" She said. Her eyes showed genuine curiosity.  
  
He peered at her for a short time before telling her what he saw. "You seemed almost possessed." He ended. When he finished she could only stare at him.  
  
Then she surprised him once more with a hug. "I'm sorry I worried you." She whispered into his shirt, but he heard it loud and clear. Kurama blushed crimson. He found his arms winding themselves around her waist and returning the hug.  
  
He felt warm and waves of emotions over came him. He wished he could stay like this forever. There was no danger, no regret, and no harm. The thought came too soon as a small stick of pain shot through his side.  
  
Kagome felt him stiffen suddenly and pulled back. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you gave a good one when you struck me here." He lifted him shirt slowly and grimaced as the fabric slightly rubbed against his skin. 'Note to self:' he thought 'try not to where as tight a shirt next time.'  
  
Kagome gasped. "I did that?" She pointed to the tremendously large bruise on his side a little below his ribs. He didn't respond. She sat for a moment and then said, "Come with me."  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathrooms. She picked the girls bathroom and went inside, with him.  
  
Kurama sent a quick look over the room. 'It's true. The girls' bathroom is better than the guys'.' He thought. 'Just look how clean it is! And----is that a couch?' Kagome sat him on the 'couch'.  
  
"Take off your shirt." She commanded as she sat and waited. Kurama openly gaped at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
  
"Take off your shirt. I'm going to heal that bruise for you." She answered. Her brown eyes held concern.  
  
"I'd rather not. I'll heal soon. Don't worry. I promise, it's not that bad. "He said, insistently.  
  
She shook her head and said, "Please. It's the least I can do after giving it to you." Kagome's face turned into an irresistible pleading face. Kurama's eyes softened.  
  
He sighed as he said, "Fine. But only this once." He held a finger up as if he was admonishing a child. She nodded.  
  
Kagome helped him lift the shirt above his head before she said, "Ok, lay down. I'll finish quickly."  
  
He nodded and lowered himself to a comfortable position of the couch. She stood to give him room. Then gently put her hand on the large bruise that marinated his side.  
  
"Hold still." She said. Kurama could feel the softness of her fingertips against his skin. Then a small purple light came from them as they worked to heal the abused skin. The pain was replaced by the soothing sensation of Kagome's powers. He smiled. Youko wasn't feeling the same thing, however, Youko seemed to be reacting differently. He became aroused.  
  
When Kagome finished, Youko was so entranced with her scent and presence he grabbed control of Kurama's body. Kagome held out her hand to help pull Kurama off the couch but he suddenly grabbed it and pulled her right onto his bare chest.  
  
It surprised both Kurama and Kagome with his actions. Kurama quickly regained himself but did not push Kagome away. He still held her hand, which stayed to their side. Kagome's body was completely on top of him. He couldn't help but feel the surge of knowledge allowing him to know that Kagome's body was molded almost perfectly with his.  
  
With stunning realization they found their faces were only centimeters apart, yet no one moved. Then, as if some enchanted force wanted them to, they began to close the distance between each other. Kagome began to lean down while Kurama leaned up. Their lips were just about to meet. They could feel each other's sweet breathe on their faces. Kagome lips just barely touched Kurama's when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" It was the janitor. Kagome leaped up and said, "Yes! Sorry! I'll be out in a moment!!"  
  
Kurama got up reluctantly. He must admit: he was disappointed his moment with Kagome was interrupted. They both exited the bathroom, receiving an odd stare from the janitor, and made their way outside. Once out of the dojo, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Kurama, I have to go and again, I'm sorry about the bruise. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh! And bye to you to, Hiei!" She gave Kurama a quick hug before leaving. She waved. Kurama waved back as he watched her go.  
  
"You need to be careful, fox." Leaving his tree, Hiei came to stand by Kurama. He was a little frustrated that Kagome could sense him so easily.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Why is that, Hiei? Are you just mad that she found you?"  
  
"Hn. No. She may not be who we think she is."  
  
"And who do you think she is, Hiei?" Kurama asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment. "From every moment I've watched her, I've gathered facts. She has problems and we don't need them. Not right now. You do remember that we have the Dark Tournament coming, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I know. It's just that...well, I find her very interesting. You and I both know that she's powerful. I can't seem to control myself around her, anymore."  
  
"Well, you better start trying harder because once we leave to fight in the tournament, you may never see her again. So don't make any promises when you tell her."  
  
"Who said I was telling her?" Kurama asked. He didn't like the thought of leaving Kagome knowing that it was possible he would die but he didn't like the fact that if he didn't tell her she would worry and LOOK for him.  
  
"You will. I can see it. You love her and it's only been a few days. It surprises me how much you let your human feelings effect you."  
  
Kurama sighed once more and decided it was time, he made his way home. Kagome was now out of site and there was no other reason to linger there any longer.  
  
--------  
  
Kagome walked home quickly. She had a little homework and needed to get it done before she ate dinner and went to bed that evening. 'Damn. I almost kissed him! Wow! Was he going to kiss me back?' She thought. "I hope so."  
  
"You hope what?"  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her. If she were not so surprised to see him she would have laughed at how uncomfortable he looked. 'Mom must have given him some modern clothes.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in a loose yet tight pair of jeans with a red long sleeve hoodie. She recalled their last conversation and instantly grew wary.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Look, I wanted to---apologize for the way I behaved. I'm sorry. It's just that: Kagome, you were one of the first to truly accept me, despite the fact of what I am...a hanyou. You were always there with me and I felt--"He paused, as if contemplating on whether to go on or not then said, "jealous. I liked it better when you gave me attention more than others. I liked the fact that you saw past my barriers and helped me even though I wanted to push you away. So I'm sorry." He inhaled a deep breath. It took him all day to gain the courage to say that.  
  
Kagome stared at him. 'Did he just-?' She grinned and before Inuyasha could register what was happening, she hugged him, tight.  
  
"It's ok. I forgive you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean it." She said. Inuyasha gladly hugged her back. He enjoyed her presence more than anything. Even with Kikyou he didn't feel this way. As he inhaled, taking in Kagome's scent once again, his thoughts wandered to the first time they had met. In the beginning, Kagome became more like a sister-figure and that's what he CHOSE to think of her as.  
  
But now---now, he couldn't decide. Was he actually falling in love with Kagome? He felt Kagome pull back and he did too.  
  
"Come on! Let's go home!" She said, smiling. He smiled back. 'Yes,' he thought, 'I'm falling for her.' He lifted Kagome onto his back and gave her a ride back to her home.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome walked to school, happy with idea of seeing Kurama again. She arrived a bit early and decided that it would be a great idea to visit the gardens. Walking into the school garden she spotted a great oak tree and sat underneath it. She sighed in contempt.  
  
She pulled out a book she was reading and began to read. She tuned the pages lightly as she read. Unknown to her, someone was watching.  
  
Claude, a new student, had come to school earlier to get his schedule and take a look at the school grounds. His last school was much more prestigious but this one would do. He ended his self-tour in the gardens where he spotted a beautiful young lady reading beneath a tree. She was gorgeous. Her long black tresses shined as the sun reflected it and her brown eyes gazed at her book in interest undying. She had a small half smile playing on her pink lips and held a rosy blush to her cheeks. He would have drooled if he had no pride.  
  
He decided right then and there that he would have her. But then the site was suddenly interrupted with a red-headed young man about his age address the vixen.  
  
------  
  
Kurama approached the garden gates. If he ever got to school before it started (usually always) he would go see the gardens first. But he stopped when he spotted Kagome. She was sitting under a giant oak tree, reading. She was beautiful as ever and looked peaceful. Then---he spotted a boy spying on her. He had an unusual blue hair color with short spiky ends. He was staring at Kagome with an unwavering gaze.  
  
Kurama blood seemed to heat up tremendously. He felt an odd pelt of jealousy ring up. He quickly paced over to Kagome.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. How are you?" He asked. Kagome lifted her gaze from her book to look up at Kurama.  
  
"Hey!" She jumped up and gave him a quick hug. "I'm doing fine. What about you?"  
  
Kurama blushed from the hug but could help Youko's thoughts coming to his brain, 'I hope the other guy is watching. He needs to know what belongs to us!'  
  
'What?! She doesn't BELONG to us!' He said.  
  
Youko just answered, 'Yet.'  
  
"I'm doing fine too." Kurama said to Kagome. She still her arms around him and when she released he said, "Come with me, I want to show you something."  
  
Kagome nodded when he took her hand in his and pulled her toward another part of the garden.  
  
Claude was seething. 'So she has a boy-friend, does she? I mean why wouldn't she? She magnificent. No matter, she'll be mine. I just have to give her reason.' Turning, he left the garden and the couple.  
  
"Just a little farter!" Kurama said. They walked over to a more secluded area. Kurama suddenly stopped and said, "Close you eyes." Kagome gave him a mock-suspicious glance before she obeyed and closed her chocolate eyes."  
  
Kurama guided her through a door before closing the door behind her and pulled her more into the closed in garden.  
  
He was still holding her hand when he said, "Now. Open your eyes."  
  
She did immediately. Kagome couldn't help but a gasp escape her lips. "Oh my! It beautiful. Oh, wow!" She could see nothing but healthy flowers and plant upon plant. It gave her the memory of the feudal era, but it seemed so much more glorious than that.  
  
"Who did all this? It's so pretty!" She asked as she pulled Kurama over to the rose bushes.  
  
"I did." Kurama answered casually. He was, indeed, pleased with Kagome's reaction. He grinned when Kagome turned to him in amazement.  
  
"Really?! Oh! Of coarse, fox demons have the power to manipulate flowers!! I forgot that! But still, it's the most magnificent plants I ever did see!" She smiled. "You're gifted." She said.  
  
Kurama remained smiling back at her. Then, he pulled a rose from his hair handing it to her.  
  
Hiei sat watching the whole scene. He was glad that Kagome was distracted enough to not sense him but he didn't particularly like the reason why.  
  
'It's too sickening to watch. I think I'm going to hurl.' He thought in a dead-pan voice. And yet, he continued to watch with a small amount of interest. He had to admit and Kagome was no hag and not as week as the normal human but something about her didn't seem right.  
  
'She hasn't told us everything.' Came his conclusion.  
  
The first bell signaling class was going to start went off. Kagome glanced at the school building before turning back to Kurama.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama, for showing me this! It was very sweet of you. I'll see you later! She gave him a small peck on the opposite cheek she had last kissed. She then made her way out of the garden and to class. Kurama was once again left staring after her.  
  
"I saw the whole thing, fox. You're getting too attached."  
  
"So?" Kurama asked. "What's the problem?"  
  
Hiei growled. "Have you not noticed? The female is maybe too beautiful? Men will be all over her. What will you do then?"  
  
"I'll keep them away from her." Came Kurama's immediate answer.  
  
"Hn. That will be impossible. They will be as determined as you are and you can't forget the possibility that she might not love you back."  
  
Kurama glared at Hiei. "What are you saying, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sighed in exasperation. "I'm saying: Don't get too attached unless you know it's worth it. Getting emotionally hurt is worse than physically and that the last thing we'll need before the Dark Tournament."  
  
Kurama stayed silent, absorbing Hiei's words.  
  
"Later." Hiei said before disappearing. Kurama exited the garden as he continued to think. One statement continued to replay in his mind: ...she might not love you back.  
  
------  
  
Claude finished taking his books out of his locker and walked to class. It was only his first day and girls were crowding around him. He was disappointed to find that the young girl he had seen earlier were not among them.  
  
He walked into his math class. He was surprised to see HER there. She was getting her notebook and other utensils out, evidently preparing for class.  
  
Claude smiled. The teacher spotted him and said, "Class! Class! Quiet down, now. We have a new student!" The class became hushed at the teachers command and they all stared up the front of the classroom.  
  
"Class, this is Claude Henson."  
  
The class broke out into a few "Hey" s and "Sup?" s. Kagome just smiled. The teacher then said, "Would you like to say something about yourself?"  
  
"Yea! I would: I'm single and looking for a girl-friend." He stated all of this while he continued to stare at Kagome. A smirk played on his lips.  
  
Kagome smiled but she could already tell she didn't like this guy. He was arrogant and a snot. He was worse than Inuyasha. However, Claude Henson was also handsome. He had an almost arctic theme to him; blue hair and navy eyes. He wore the required uniform for school: a black suit like fashion but comfortable attire.  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes while the class laughed and some of the girls blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Henson. Please sit down.  
  
"Sure." He said. And deliberately took the empty seat next to Kagome.  
  
'Oh great.' Kagome thought miserably. She had hoped he would have taken a seat somewhere else, but no...he had to take THAT seat. She sighed in exasperation.  
  
Kurama who sat on her right glared at Claude. Who did he think he was?  
  
Luckily, class ended with no fights or profanities and students began to leave for their next class. Kagome told Kurama that she would see him next period and left for her locker. After getting the needed supplies for next class, Kagome closed her locker door, only to bump into Claude.  
  
She dropped her books and immediately bent down to pick them up, but Claude got to them first. He gathered the majority of them; exactly two. Kagome was only able to snatch up one.  
  
"Hey! What's your name?" He asked. He gave his best grin, which usually fainted at the sight but Kagome gave the faintest of smiles and held out her hand for her other books. He ignored it.  
  
"Kagome." She decided to say little as possible. The less conversation with this guy would be the better way to get her books back. She needed to get to class.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said. He held out his free hand, adjusting her books to his other arm.  
  
She politely shook his hand and made to pull back but he still held a grip on it. 'Does everything this guy touch ever get unleashed?' She thought irritated. She gave the smallest of glares to the hand bounding hers. Then, as she looked up, she came face to face with Claude. His nose was only a few inches from hers.  
  
Kagome took a step back on reflex but that only 'conveniently' caused her to back up into the lockers. Claude grinned. He bent down and Kagome stiffened.  
  
He lightly kissed her cheek and said, "I hope to see you again sometime." He handed Kagome her books and walked away as if nothing happened.  
  
With less than a minute to get to class she ran to history, her favorite subject. She used her sleeve to roughly rub the side of her face, as if it was now infected with germs. She DEFINETLY did not like Claude. What kind of guy kisses you the second you meet him? Eww!  
  
Kurama gazed at her as she entered the room. She took her seat beside him. It became a habit after their first encounter. He was her friend. 'And hopefully maybe something more later.' She thought. Once she realized where she her mind was wandering she blushed and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Kurama continued to stare at Kagome. Why was her cheek so red? He thought.  
  
School ended all too quickly. Kagome tried her best to avoid Claude all day. Kurama and Kagome had reached another habit of walking home together. Kurama was still inside getting his books and Kagome waited by the fountain in front of the school. She played with the fish that lived in the large fountain.  
  
Kagome would smile each time a gold fish came to slightly nibble on her finger then swim away. A hand on her shoulder brought her away from the fish to Claude. She resisted the urge to glare, fore this young man didn't really do anything wrong...yet.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hey, Kagome. What's up? Why are you just sitting here?"  
  
For once, Kagome was glad she had a great excuse. "I'm waiting for Kurama. He and I walk home together every day."  
  
Claude stiffened for a brief moment at hearing Kurama's name. Kagome's smile widened when she saw that.  
  
"How about I walk you home today, huh? Just this once won't hurt. Come on." He gave a small tug at her arm but she pulled back slightly and said uneasily, "Um, no. That's ok, I would rather just walk home with Kurama."  
  
Claude's eyes narrowed and he gently dropped her hand. "Fine. Whatever. Walk with the loser." He began to walk away when a shoe suddenly hit him in the back of the head.  
  
He turned surprised, to Kagome.  
  
"Kurama is NOT a loser! He's my friend and don't you ever say different, again!" She had her hands on her hips and softly glared at him. Claude couldn't help but smile. She looked cute when she was mad; another thing that set her different from other girls. When other women glared it just looked scary but with her, she just looked cute.  
  
"Of coarse not!" He said sarcastically and walked off. Kagome stood mad as ever. 'Why that...jerk!!' She thought. Unknown to her, Kurama had seen the whole thing. He could have laughed at how Claude was surprised with Kagome's reaction to his statement.  
  
He was grateful for Kagome's loyalty. As he walked over to her he picked up her thrown shoe.  
  
Kagome was still standing with red cheeks from all her anger, but when she saw Kurama her expression changed.  
  
"Hey, Kurama!" She waved. Kurama finally made by her side and said, "Hey Kagome. Here sit down." He motioned for her to take a seat. Noticing he had her shoe, Kagome sat down where she was previously sitting. Kurama bent down and took her socked foot and gently placed the shoe back on her foot. "Thanks." He said. Kagome's eyes widened. "You saw?!" She asked.  
  
Kurama laughed and said, "Yea, I did. Thank you." Kagome smiled.  
  
"No problem." She said.  
  
Together, as planned, walked side-by-side to Kagome's home first. Kurama walked her all the up to her doorstep. Kagome grinned. Kurama couldn't get enough of her smiles. He always felt complete each time he saw them. They were like a constant encouragement to him to just go on with life and not worry about troubles. He smiled back.  
  
Kagome leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your award of the day." She smiled.  
  
Youko, inside of Kurama, began to cheer. "Yes I told you that comment was a winner! Ha!" Kurama only smiled. "If I should receive such an award then you should too."  
  
Then right before Kagome was about to open the door to her home, he snatched her hand and brought his lips to hers. Kagome was at first so surprised she gasped, giving Kurama access to her mouth. His tongue entered shyly at first but as the sweet taste of her reached his tongue he became less timid. He was relieved and astonished to find Kagome returning the kiss.  
  
Their tongues intertwined and Kurama pulled Kagome closer to him while Her arms rapped themselves around his neck. This caused little space to be between them. The kiss didn't seem it was going to last anytime soon, which wasn't bad. Because in all matters in was actually quite good.  
  
That's where Inuyasha found them. His golden eyes widened in shock...  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: SO what do you think?!! I'm sorry it's a cliffy but I made this chapter a little extra long! ^^. I hoped everyone like it. Please tell me in a review or email! Thanks!! And don't worry, Inuyasha will be ok.... maybe. 


	6. the green monster and more dreams

An: Hey! Sorry, I haven't been on for such a long time! I hope all of you can forgive me but my life has been involving a lot of problems and I didn't have time to update, but now that it's summer, my schedule has become more open. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/ Inuyasha/ or YYH. I just love them.

Waiting

Chapter 6: The Green Monster and More Dreams

Inuyasha ran. He ran all the way to the well and then without a second thought jumped in. But he didn't stop there. After jumping out of the well, he had continued to run. He didn't even know where he was going, but he knew it was better than being so close to the well…so close to the future…so close to Kagome. He had seen enough: Kagome was kissing another guy and from the looks of it, she was enjoying the kiss. Inuyasha's speed picked up as his anger rose.  How could she do that? After all she and him had been through, she can go kiss another guy? Didn't she say that she wanted to stay with him once? Of coarse, she did! It was right after she saw… saw him and Kikyou together, alone in the forest.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped running and collapsed on his knees. He could do nothing but sit on the forest ground while his mind began to produce the memories of his past faster than any run he could sprint. He had forgotten…all those times he had been with Kikyou and Kagome had seen. Was this how Kagome felt? To feel as though, your heart was being ripped from your rib cage and torn to shreds before your eyes? To finally realize that your feelings for someone go deeper than you thought and suddenly know that they matter? Then to find that special person betrays you for another?

Was that why Kagome had given up on him and found another? Recalling the picture of Kagome's kiss with that other man he remembered how she smelt. Her scent was even more enticing than usual and carried traces of a small but strong arousal. The guy she was kissing…he wasn't human. It was that fox! How could he have missed it? It was the same scent that belonged to the person Kagome had claimed was just a _friend_…but then things must of changed. She and that fox must have done something that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had never done: They realized each other's feelings; but in such a short amount of time?

For some reason, that fact really pissed him off. It was something that Kagome and him had yet to tell one another and if Kagome and this fox could do it so easily it meant there was something special about this fox. It meant…the fox was special to Kagome. And THAT meant that he, Inuyasha, wasn't as important to Kagome as this fox.

It came like a youkai, lurking and attacking without warning. The green monster of jealousy consumed his mind the more he thought about Kagome and that fox. What did a stupid fox youkai have that he didn't?

'I'm just as good as he is!' Thought Inuyasha. 'I'm strong; maybe even stronger than he is! Why would Kagome want to be with him? I mean, I actually think I'm the strongest of all the males she's ever met! First there was that Hobo guy, and he was just a puny human. Then there was Kouga but he wasn't any problem against my Tetssiaga. Sure, he was strong but not strong enough. He was just…" Inuyasha's thought slowed as he discovered something interesting. Kouga was just jealous…of him, because Kagome chose to stay with him, the half-breed!

Inuyasha moved his position from being on his knees to sitting indian-style. Inuyasha who had so been disgusted with Kouga's attitude and feelings toward him was now having the same feeling for the guy who had kissed Kagome. He was able to relate to Kouga's feelings now. He was jealous. It was a plain fact. Self-pity began to swarm around Inuyasha. He had been blind to not make a move while he had the chance with Kagome and so now, she was taken.

"I'm such an idiot!" He mumbled to himself.

"Why is that?"

Inuyasha looked up quickly to find himself staring into the empty depths of Kikyou's eyes. Kikyou…the person he had once loved. He knew he still loved her but it was an old love that was replaced by another…Kagome. Kikyou was in her usual attire, a miko's outfit with her hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. Her face was stern but in some light held the small expression of curiosity. In the past when she had had a real body and a real life, she had more expressive faces and tones of voice. But now, it was different. Her voice seemed dead, partly because she was in all truth dead, and her face held very little emotion.  Even with such stone-like features, she was still very pretty.

"None of your business." Inuyasha answered, while standing up. He kept a weary eye on her. He never really trusted her but he could sometimes. It was ironic how his feelings for her seemed to always change from one point to another.

"Oh? Well, I think I know anyway. Kagome has found another, right?" A small smile carried to her lips as she continued, "I never thought she would be the one to betray you. I had always thought she would be the one to get hurt."

"She didn't betray me. She simply moved on." Inuyasha retorted.

Kikyou chuckled. "Yes…_moved_ _on_. Kagome _moved on_ to, how does one say it: 'Greener pastures?' Would that mean, she has found someone better than you?"

"No…yes…I…I don't know." Inuyasha turned his eyes to the ground. Kikyou was still smiling. For some reason, this event seemed to amuse her enough to give away from her usual mask of indifference.

"It is probably better this way, you know? After all, Inuyasha, was it not you who said you would always protect and love me? You are obligated to me. You are MINE. As I once told you, Inuyasha, do not forget our kiss. It was real. It was also in front of Kagome, so what ever she has done to you in finding another is only fair." Kikyou paused as if waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. Then, she continued.

"Let her go. She may have been beautiful but she was a whore. Her clothes where too short and she didn't seem to have any dignity in the way she behaved. She was a child in an adult body. The only value she had was because she could see jewel shards and give someone a good time.

She has found a new lover and so her time will be spent with him more often. She won't be here as long as she usually is and soon her visits may all together cease!"

"NO! That won't happen--" Inuyasha called out. It was one of his greatest fears that Kagome would leave one day and just never come back. She was the only one who truly understood him. Kikyou ignored his out burst and continued, enjoying Inuyasha's pain. It was what he deserved. She wanted his pain. She wanted him to feel hurt like how she had when she died; to see him in the painful turmoil of betrayal.

"She is no longer of any use to you, if you cannot have her! In all honesty, you never actually could. You led her on and broke her heart. It's amazing that she still has a close friendship with you, but it means nothing to what WE have. Come with me to hell Inuyasha! Come." Her airy voice repeated.

Inuyasha stood silently. His fists were shaking as his head was still leaned down, facing the ground.  "Never. Never speak of Kagome like that again! She is more than YOU could ever be!" He looked up. Kikyou was almost startled enough to jump at his outburst and the site of his face. His eyes gleamed golden while his irises were outlined in red. His pupils were lined in a dark blue. Nothing but rage and a sadness was held, directly looking at her.  "I may not have her. Hell, I KNOW that is my fault too! But I would rather be her close friend than to go to hell with a bitch like you! Leave! I never want to see you again!"

Kikyou's anger rose and her face twisted into the picture of pure rage; almost matching Inuyasha's expression! Her eyes held a fire that seemed to be even hotter than that of hell's fire.

"Have you forgotten?! You _promised_ to protect me! How can you go back on your word, Inuyasha!?"

"Because my promise to protect Kagome is and will forever be more important than any vow I ever made you! I have come to realize that more than anything wench! Now, LEAVE!!" Inuyasha replied. He pointed his finger in a random direction. His voice held no waver and his eyes were set in determination. But there was something there that Kikyou had NEVER seen before. There were tears. He was crying. Why? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, he was letting not Kagome go, but her, Kikyou! Inuyasha was ridding himself of her. He was unbinding all the chains of obligations she had made him hold onto.  He was going to finally become free of 'Kikyou, his old love.'

 Kikyou stood stunned. Her eyes were wide with hate and sorrow.

Her voice was soft and as thin as paper as she said, "Inuyasha, I…" She paused for what seemed like forever. If she had a real body, her eyes would be filled with tears at that point. She had to make a decision. Two sides of her heart fought for the right one. On one side, the love she had felt for Inuyasha wanted to release him; to let him go and give him a chance to be _happy_. Her mind rang with the scream to release him from the emotions that hold him back in life. It wanted Inuyasha to live and not have to hold that connection to the past he has been spending time to so hard let go of.

He could never do it, because of…because of her, Kikyou. If she let him go…he would be able to have a chance at a real life; something she never, ever had. One the other side, she was being selfish. Kikyou didn't want to let go of Inuyasha. He was hers…and in some way she was HIS. When she was alive, she had been so secure in his arms and felt as though…she really belonged somewhere. She had had a purpose. But then…she had died.

When she had risen it had, at first, been her goal to get revenge against Inuyasha, but…but now…her desire was different. She wanted that same peace she had experienced when she was alive and in love with him. Both sides fought and Kikyou felt as though her insides were going to be torn from shreds.

Without her realizing it, the souls she had collected to survive for so long, had been seeping through her clay body and flying away to the beyond, where they were destined to have been all along. In the end, Kikyou's love for Inuyasha won. As her heart finally came to that decision she felt something grow within her.

It was that overwhelming warmth that one receives at making the right decision. She would let him go and in some way, she knew that it would be all right. She would watch him always but from a different point of view. She would always love him and that was that. Kikyou smiled, catching the hanyou by surprise. It was _her_; the _old_ Kikyou.

"…Inuyasha, I…I can see now. I know what I must do. I will always love you. Here," She tossed him a small package. "I took it from Naraku. He is now vulnerable again. His hide away is in the mountains north of here. Good luck."

With that her body crumpled and became ashes and dirt once more. The spirit both Kikyou and Kagome shared submerged from the ashes and shot up…to where, Inuyasha didn't quite know. He opened the small bag she had left. Inside was a little over a third of the shards to the Jewel of Four Souls. If he added it to the already number of shards they have, it would mean they would have close to three or four shards left until the jewel's completion.

Looking up to the sky where he had last seen Kikyou's spirit head, he smiled. He had seen her. It was the real Kikyou that had just been there, the kind, loving, and unselfish Kikyou who he had loved. It wasn't the clay wanna-be. No, it was the woman who he had shared a past with; the woman who he had shared feelings with.

------------------

Kagome was sitting in her room doing homework when suddenly she felt more full that ever. What had happened? She tried to ignore the feeling of something BIG happening and decided to go lay down. It was late and most likely it just came from completing her homework. As she lay on the bed, her thoughts traveled back to the moment she and Kurama had kissed. It was an experience she would never forget.

When she was with Kurama, he always seemed to fill that space that was inside of her. That space had been there ever since she was born. She could always feel it and it was amazing that she could hardly feel it any more. It was as if she was waiting for something, but it never happened. But now, something had changed. She felt different. With those last thoughts and puzzlements still moving around in her mind, she fell to sleep's control.

------------------

It was spring and flowers were in bloom. The sweet aroma of wild flowers reached Kaoru's nose as she continued her slow search for Kenshin. He had left earlier today for a walk around town and maybe to the lake.

Kaoru skipped looking in the village and had made her way straight to the lake. It was a peaceful day and if she knew Kenshin, he would have come straight here. She made her way around another tree. She caught view of the lake and stood still. It was glimmering in the sunlight. The surrounding trees and undergrowth made it stick out among the rest of the scenery of green.

"Miss Kaoru?"

She turned. There sat Kenshin, under a tall, enormous tree. Most of him was in shade, but just like the lake, the reflected light caught spots of his hair and especially is beautiful eyes. Kaoru blinked and stared into his eyes but caught herself before staring too long.

"Hi, Kenshin. Do you want some company?" She smiled. Kenshin blinked a few times before replying with a smile of his own.

"That, I would, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru sat beside him and together they watched and listened to nature. Kaoru closed her eyes and began to take it all in. She loved the spring. It was one of the best times of the year.

"Miss Kaoru." The whisper woke her from her thoughts and she slowly turned to see that Kenshin had a small bird resting on his finger. Her eyes widened and she slowly moved closer to see. It was a gorgeous little bird, with an orange beak. His black and gray feathers looked soft.

With his other hand, Kenshin motioned for her to come closer. She did and he pulled her into his lap as she kept her eyes on the, surprisingly, calm bird. Kenshin took her right hand in his and brought it up to the bird. It slipped from his hand to hers gracefully.

Kaoru could feel its small claws prick her, but not painfully. She smiled in awe. She leaned back a little to rest her back against Kenshin's chest. It was quite uncomfortable to sit up so straight. Kenshin was so close she could feel his breaths on her neck. He whispered in her ear as she continued to gaze at the little bird.

"These types of birds are normally shy of humans. But there is a saying that they gain courage from time to time to come close. They do this for mostly couples but rarely." Kaoru blushed. _Does that mean, _**we're**_ a couple? _

Kenshin continued, "Some say that this type of bird only comes close to the couples that are going to do something great, whether it be in this life time or another."

It was then that the bird flew off. Kaoru and Kenshin watched it leave. When it was completely out of site Kaoru turned her head to look at Kenshin. She discovered that he was already looking at her. They stared for a few minutes.  Their faces began to come closer to one another, but they continued to stare in wonder into each other's eyes. Their lips met and their eyes closed.

The kiss of tentative at first but gradually is became braver. Kenshin's arms encircled Kaoru and pulled her closer to him. Kaoru opened her mouth and Kenshin tilted his head as his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss became more fevering with every moment. Their tongues intertwined and tasted each other then began to wrestle in small caresses.

Kenshin's arms did not release her and she caressed them with her hands as if they were gold. Finally she broke the kiss to quickly turn her body, still sitting in his lap, to encircle her arms around Kenshin's neck. He deepened the kiss as his lips once more reached hers. Feelings overcame both of them with a passion. None of them were new; just stronger.

Kenshin could feel the emotion of protectiveness over come his as the greatest of all others. He felt an exhilarating energy and determination to keep her safe…and his always. _His_ Kaoru would never come to harm. _ His _Kaoru…he liked the sound of that. It meant something to him. It meant, he could now admit something he was afraid to admit for a long time: He loved Kaoru.

Kaoru's feelings for Kenshin increased with every second. She knew she loved him and now, she knew. He loved her back. The feeling of the comforting safety increased as well. In his strong arms and comforting presence, she felt more belonged.

That day was something they would never forget. That day held their first kiss. Later on, they held a day with a second, third, fourth, and indeed fifth kiss.

Kagome woke with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It was the **perfect **dream. She recalled the moment Kurama and her had kissed. Her cheeks became red and her heart began to pound. She was filled with energy! A hyper sense of feeling was in the air. She turned up her radio clock. She danced to the music, swaying her hips and moving her arms with her body.

She laughed and fell back on her bed as she held the image of Kurama in her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Kurama had awoken from the same dream. He face was red and something in his stomach seemed to be fluttering. Was he sick?

Standing up, he went to inspect himself in front of his bathroom mirror. He looked fine, with the exception of the pink blush covering his cheeks. Suddenly he felt a spark of energy leap inside of him. A smile lit his face and he decided to quickly dress for school. For some reason, he was surprised to be so eager in going to school. A face entered his mind, and his smile grew wider…Kagome. They had shared a kiss yesterday. He slowed his quick movements and sat on his bed. Lying back, his mind ensnared the glorious image of a young miko. He sighed in contentment.

-----------------

"Kagome!" The said young woman turned her head to see who was calling her. She groaned inwardly. It was _him_.

"HI, Kagome! How are you?" He asked. Claude's eyes seemed to glint with more than the curiosity of her well-being. His eyes did not remain in one place for too long. He continued to look over her body and mainly upper chest.

Pulling her books to cover the place he was staring she replied vaguely, "I'm fine." She eyed him with wariness. He was such a jerk, not to mention a pervert.

"That's good. I'll see you in class later, ok? Oh and I was wandering if you would like to catch a movie or something--" Before he could finish Kurama had shown up. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and glared at Claude.

Claude saw the way he held her possessively close to him. _Bastard_. He thought. _The fool doesn't even know. Not even Kagome can tell you and what I am. _He smirked.

"Hello, Kurama." His voice was emotionless. His behavior took a complete turn around from the smiling and flirting to the unshown glare. Tension filled the air. Kagome took a small glance at Kurama before slightly tugging him with her toward the school. He complied without hesitation but just before they entered the school he threw Claude the most deadly glare he had. It was a warning: Stay away from what's mine!

Claude simply smiled. "We'll see what belongs to whom soon…**_demon_**…we'll see."

--------------------

Kurama and Kagome laughed. They had just finished their time at the swordsman ship club and were making their way toward Kagome's house when a bald man had gone running by with his large wife ranting after him; a rolling pin in her hands. They had begun to pass a park when Kagome suddenly stopped. Kurama turned to see what had distracted her.

There on the bench just a few feet away was the same bird they had seen in their dreams. Both Kagome and Kurama blushed when they realized exactly **who** they were standing with and **what** the bird was said to represent.

Turning to each other, they were both surprised to see the other was also red.

"Why…why are you blushing?" She asked at she moved closer to see his red cheeks. Her hands came up to touch them.

"No…no reason. Why are _you_ blushing?" he asked, moving his hand to her cheek and placing an arm around her waste. There was almost no space between them now. Leaning closer their lips almost met when…

"There he is!" a familiar voice cried.

"Well, duh! The red hair gave him away, didn't it?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke came running toward them. Kurama and Kagome released each other, but Kurama still held her waste to him.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed this but didn't say anything. Kurama could have knocked both of them upside the head for ruining Kagome and his moment.

"Kurama, Koenma wants the team at his office, now! It seems that we miscalculated to time the…um…tournament was supposed to be. We're leaving at the end of the week and Koenma wants us to be prepared. The toddler can be so annoying. He's taking us out of school…AGAIN!" His last two sentences were mumbled but apparently not low enough. Hiei suddenly appeared.

Kuwabara was about to explain the message but Hiei interrupted. "I know. Botan found me." He said. His face was dark as he said, "We're going to train at Genkai's then leave for the Dark Tournament."

_Dark Tournament? _Kagome thought.

TBC…(to be continued.)

AN: I know! This chapter was much shorter than my last one, but I promise to make it up to you later. I made up the part about Kenshin and Kaoru's first kiss. I got the idea from a picture one of my friends gave me. I hope you liked this chapter and forgive me for making it so short. Please Review…it would make me happy and more encouraged to update sooner!


End file.
